No fue solo un beso de muerte
by solitarynightmares
Summary: No todo tiene un buen comienzo o un final feliz, pero se puede empezar con algo, hay algo que siempre calma el dolor en el pecho, aunque no sepan que es, también es lo que los reúne una vez que ya no están juntos. En una emboscada todo marcha bien, pero eso ya era repetitivo y aburrido, intenta algo diferente, ¿sus planes quedan arruinados?... Fliqpy x Flippy, One shoot


Nota: Con franqueza puedo decir usando una sola mano la cantidad de buenas historias eh leído de la pareja de Fliqpy x Flippy, aparte de que no hay muchas y pues espero no ser del montón

No hago occ y trabajo con personajes humanizados o la versión anime

Me deshago de responsabilidades, los personajes no son míos pertenecen a Mundo Media

* * *

><p>Había pasado algo de tiempo desde que hizo alguna visita, y tampoco había salido de su encierro, ocupado con sus propias cavilaciones.<p>

Los ataques directos no funcionaban, en los planes no tenía mucho sentido hacer eso, en todo caso, el factor sorpresa seria lo importante, y ¿por qué no recurrir a ello desde un principio?, de esa forma fue tomada su decisión.

Salir de la mente perturbada de Flippy y acabar con este, era muy tonto intentarlo estando dentro, pero entonces el moriría también, aunque volverlo loco no sonaba tan mal, pero retomando el tema principal... todos debían ser eliminados incluyéndolo al peli-verde.

Como el agua y el aceite metidos dentro de un mismo recipiente, no podían mezclarse uniformemente, en ese formato, significaba que no eran por completo uno solo, de eso se había dado cuenta hacía tiempo.

En otras palabras, solo faltaba de un tirón para separarlos definitivamente, algo que alterara su equilibrio, más que el estrés que sufría el cuerpo por cada provocación que traían los recuerdos de un momento de su vida tan duro, la guerra siempre era la causante de males y los posteriores a esta, lo vivido era peor que la muerte, superarlo y afrontarlo era su trabajo.

Un trabajo del que estaba cansado, no era ninguna niñera, aunque no le había molestado ser de ayuda de vez en cuando, pero estaba harto.

No podía explicar cómo lo conseguiría, la lógica no se aplicaba en una ciudad donde todos podían morir y después regresar sin ninguna herida, entonces no tenía motivos para siquiera buscar la respuesta, se quedaría así sin fundamento razonable para los que sucedería.

El día en que eso ocurriera llegó, más pronto de lo esperado, el sonido de la licuadora dentro de un restaurante, le recordó al rugir de los motores de las maquinarias, que avanzaban destrozando todo a su paso.

Pero en esa ocasión las cosas fueron muy diferentes, con un tirón de voluntad, todo desapareció, lo que los mantenía juntos se desvaneció y como dos imanes opuestos se separaron en direcciones contrarias.

Hubo muertes, la pura destrucción sin control o freno, el instinto asesino se deleitaba con tantas presas, todos dentro del restaurante fueron sus blancos, el rojo era el único color que se podía ver y los gritos lo único en ser escuchado.

Algo de práctica y un aperitivo previo antes del postre, incluyendo que el factor sorpresa del que requería no lo tenía por el momento.

Sangre cubriendo todo el suelo de mosaicos con alternados colores, las botas negras hacían un sonido de chapoteo pegajoso al dar los pasos sobre los charcos, pedazos de carne regados en todas direcciones y sangre esparcida a chorros por las paredes, que goteaba incluso de sobre las mesas, un espectáculo de una sinfonía atroz, antes de dar su cierre con la despedida fugaz de una risa, y marcharse sin decir nada, dejando a Flippy solo, aterrorizado entre los cadáveres de sus amigos y el pegajoso liquido carmesí bajo sus pies.

Los puños se apretaron a ambos costados de su cadera, haciendo crujir las articulaciones, ya de rodillas, incluso antes de que su alter ego saliera del restaurante, se dejo caer con enojo, golpeando el suelo con su puño, aunque tenía miedo, pavor, completo terror al antagonista, aún tenía el coraje de enfrentarle.

Él no podía quedar impune ante los crímenes que cometía, siempre se salía con la suya, lastimaba a sus seres queridos sin pizca alguna de remordimiento, era suficiente, momento de detenerlo. Se levantó, temblando de pies a cabeza, le costó mantenerse en control y dominar su miedo, un simple motivo lo impulsaba a conseguirlo, no quería más sufrimiento. Salió del restaurante evitando mirar a lo que quedaba de lo que fueron personas, le daba más asco el acto cruel, que lo realmente repugnante de una muerte.

Por ninguna parte se vio el rastro de Fliqpy, el que uno supondría sería un camino de cadáveres, sangre y viseras, pero no fue así. No era idiota, aunque quisiera matar uno que otro amigo más, la abstinencia a su droga era muy importante para poder perderse del mapa, borrar las manchas de sus pasos temporalmente mientras terminaba de cumplir su principal objetivo.

¡Sorpresa!, ¡sorpresa!, un regalo esperaba impacienté en el interior de la casa de Flippy, era simple, ¿en qué mejor lugar podría encontrar al soldado?, un lugar en que se sintiera cómodo, además de ser bastante predecible, eso le daba una ironía de duda, el no creer que fuera Fliqpy tan tonto como para esperar por su llegada.

Perfectamente concordó con las expectativas, Flippy no pensaba que Fliqpy se atreviera a buscarle en su casa, en su lugar pensó que se había marchado definitivamente, porque era poco creíble que no asesinara a nadie más estando dentro de los límites de la ciudad, aun así seguía estando alerta, preparado para todo momento, por si acaso se equivocaba.

Regresaba de una caza inútil tras una pista perdida del alter ego que se esfumó repentinamente del restaurante. Teniendo la oportunidad de matarlo, no lo había hecho, ¿por qué?, era la pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza durante todo ese tiempo.

"Llegas tarde" Saludó Fliqpy enterrando un cuchillo en el hombro de Flippy, tan pronto como entró por la puerta y cerró esta.

Gritó de dolor, tropezando para alejarse, pero solo consiguió chocar con la madera de la puerta ya cerrada a sus espaldas.

La herida era profunda y el cuchillo aún seguía incrustado en ella, lo más sensato sería no retirarlo e ir a un hospital, pero con un asesino tan cerca y perfectamente capacitado para arrancar el arma de su cuerpo y usarla nuevamente en contra, era mejor quitarlo por el mismo y evitar que se enterrara más.

Maldijo al entender la realidad de su situación, lo había estado esperando en su casa durante todo ese tiempo, había caído en la trampa, se sentía como un insecto dentro de la telaraña, pero cierto era que nunca lo esperó, era demasiado obvio y lo pasó por alto.

La herida sangraba profusamente una vez libre del filo metálico, siseó apretando los dientes y puso su mano sobre el hombro haciendo presión en el corte evitando que sangrara más.

En un principio no dolía tanto, sin saber de la gravedad de su situación, era ignorante de lo que debía sentir, pero poco a poco eso fue cambiando.

A cada latido de su corazón acelerado, una punzada de dolor agudo se sentía más arriba del comienzo de su extremidad, punzante y muy incómodamente doloroso, miró a su agresor que le había dado tiempo de saborear de su dolor y entender en que peligro se encontraba.

El primer golpe suele ser el que decide el destino en un combate, el saber que bando será el vencedor, pero ese primer ataque debe de ser efectivo para que se tome esa decisión, el cual sí lo había sido y Flippy sentía los estragos de este.

Aunque solo se tratara de la herida en uno de sus hombros, ya se encontraba discapacitada parcialmente, una desventaja muy importante, seria incompetente a la hora de defenderse.

Fliqpy podía ver por el brillo en los ojos del bueno, el entendimiento de su desventaja y los comienzos del pánico, era bueno saber que no era tan idiota para ser imprudente.

¿Qué mejor espectáculo para entretenerse?, Flippy sangraba frente a él, veía la impotencia que experimentaba, disfrutando del miedo que pasaba por su rostro, tan divertido era ver la expresión de terror, no pudo evitar reír, reír de lo débil que era su otro ser.

Tanto que empezaba a darle asco haber estado en algún momento cerca y haber tenido que protegerlo, claro debía protegerlo, porque él no podía hacerlo por sí mismo.

Su arma estaba en posesión de Flippy, pero un buen asesino no lleva solo una consigo, también se hacen de planes alternativos y usan la creatividad para darle potencial a todo a su alrededor.

De debajo de su boina sacó un revólver pequeño, lo suficiente para esconderlo por debajo de esta, sin ser notada y con una sonrisa cruel apuntó a su otra mitad, los ojos que entornó este fueron del susto al terror absoluto, sentía vivir todo lo que había dejado atrás, porque de nuevo sus fantasmas le perseguían, encarnados con la misma apariencia que tenía.

Se escuchó el sonido del seguro siendo retirado y la risa a lo bajo que escapaba de los labios de Fliqpy, claramente se podía oír dentro de ese silencio sepulcral y como el tiempo se sentía alentar, moriría de esa forma, siendo asesinado por él.

El silencio se interrumpió y un disparo fue lanzado, para regresar a ese breve silencio incómodo y ser interrumpido de nuevo por una risa maníaca, llena de autosuficiencia y diversión retorcida.

"¡No, no, no!" Cantó el dueño de los sádicos ojos amarillos moviendo un dedo, negando en reproche, sin que la sonrisa lunática se desvaneciera de los labios "Tú no puede morir tan fácil, debes sufrir más"

El desconcierto en Flippy era grande, después de haber creído que moriría, su ritmo cardíaco se elevó hasta las nubes y su respiración agitada con jadeos, era lo único que le hacía competencia a las risas del otro, para saber cuál se alzaba más alto dentro de ese silencio.

El disparo dio contra la puerta, por arriba de su cabeza, había fallado apropósito y la segunda bala se preparaba para salir del cañón, otro disparo, con los mismos resultados, pasando más cerca de su rostro por un costado, había quedado petrificado, solo mirando como Fliqpy se regocijaba de su temor.

Sus piernas temblaron, ya no soportaban su peso y cayó de rodillas, ¿por qué era tan débil?, no podía mantenerse siquiera en pie, se reprochó internamente por ser tan patético. Mientras Flippy presionaba contra su herida arrodillada en el suelo indefenso, Fliqpy estaba saboreando cada segundo, era mejor de lo que pensó.

'Cien veces mejor, ¡no!, mil veces mejor, es más divertido que cuando todos los demás rogaron por su vida, el evento principal, el mejor títere, ¡no puedo esperar!, casi siento que no quiero que termine, pero eso no puede suceder, todo tiene su final, yo le pondré un final, pero esta ocasión será especial, algo que sea digno de los dos'

La impotencia era grande y sus lágrimas caían solo de frustración, que realidad más detestable era la que vivía, pensando en ello, con una capacidad de razonamiento y análisis más acelerada de lo normal, podría decirse que era similar a lo que las personas decían que era ver su vida pasar ante sus ojos.

Similar, no tenía una mejor manera para describirlo, diferente, porque él no recordaba lo que había sido su vida, pensaba más en una forma de salir de aquello aún bajo toda esa presión, y también pensaba lo que venía siendo Fliqpy y todas sus razones para estarle apuntando con un arma de fuego.

No pensaba en sí mismo, porque no se preocupaba en su bienestar, pensaba más en su otra personalidad, llegando a sentir lástima.

"¿Qué es lo que te da tanta risa?" Preguntó Flippy controlando los nervios en su voz, pareciendo lo más natural posible, pero seguía notándose los estragos que había causado Fliqpy en él.

Era molesto como se burlaba con esa risa, le daba enojo como podía disfrutar del dolor ajeno.

"Porque es divertido jugar contigo, por supuesto" Lo miraba con sorna, respondió como si fuera lo más lógico, que tipo de pregunta tan tonta era.

Un tercer disparo, un chillido de susto como respuesta, las carcajadas seguían, el silencio dentro de la casa no desaparecía, una mente se hacía pedazos, a lo otra no se le podía llamar cuerda.

"Me gusta jugar contigo" Fliqpy se agachó a la altura de Flippy poniéndose en cuclillas y apunto con el revolver en medio de la frente "Juguemos más" ¿Qué acaso era un niño para querer jugar?, Flippy le dedicó todo su desprecio con su mirada y Fliqpy le correspondió con una de sus sonrisas diabólicas que mostraba sus colmillos afilados "¿Has jugado a la ruleta rusa?"

'¡Claro que no!, ¿Quién es tan estúpido como para volarse los sesos en ese juego tan tonto?' Quiso gritárselo al psicópata, pero no lo hizo, era predecible saber que esperaba una respuesta similar.

La sonrisa de complacencia de Fliqpy le dijo que tenía razón, más motivos para que su miedo llegara hasta los huesos.

'Solo está esperando para que tire del gatillo, eso es aburrido, con todos es lo mismo, me sorprende que esperara otra cosa de ti, pero… hay que conformarse, las cosas no son tan simples, no te iras tan rápido, quiero intentar algo nuevo'

La última parte le pareció lo más excitante de todo, estaba bastante cerca y Flippy parecía no querer moverse a ningún lado, Fliqpy se acercó pensando con detalle en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, a los pocos centímetros sin cerrar los ojos, mirándolo con los penetrantes irises amarillos de gato y sin desviar la mirada de esos ojos verdes ni por un segundo, lamió sus propios labios traviesamente y lo besó.

Los ojos de Flippy se abrieron enormemente por la sorpresa, hipnotizado por las canicas amarillas, que lo miraban con un brillo desolador, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que hacían sus labios.

La lengua y los labios de Fliqpy se movieron al unísono en un baile de seducción, como si se hubiesen puesto de acurdo para tomar turnos cada uno.

Los labios que se mecían sobre las dos líneas de la boca de Flippy, exigiendo una entrada que tomaron a la fuerza, empezando a morderlos, era un beso profundo, intimo en realidad y apasionado podría decirse, una vez abiertos, por la pequeña franja de espacio que tenían estos, empezó a meter la lengua, sorprendiendo más a Flippy que tensó la mandíbula y dijo algo ilegible dentro de la boca de Fliqpy, oportunidad que tomó para ir mas adentro aun, todo eso sin desviar la mirada o soltar el arma con que le apuntaba.

Lamiendo la cavidad húmeda, incluso rozando los dientes, sonidos húmedos se podían escuchar de la variedad de sus movimientos y solo dos cosa detenía a Flippy de aportar, una era que prácticamente uno de sus brazos no funcionaba temporalmente y la otra la petrificación de la sorpresa, más la segunda que otra cosa.

Fliqpy intentó envolver la lengua de Flippy dentro de su boca, era más que un simple beso francés, con la lengua de Fliqpy lamiendo contra el paladar, picoteando por todas partes con la punta.

El sabor de Flippy era dulce, algo no esperado, pero que le ayudó a hacer todo aquello, impulsado por el deseo de humillar al otro, un beso de muerte era lo que le daba, a su parecer.

Flippy que seguía mirando los ojos, atontado, empezó a fundirse en el beso inesperadamente, tomando partida también con su propia lengua, sus rasgos y expresiones se suavizaron perdiendo el contacto con los ojos, al entrecerrar los suyos, Fliqpy parecía el mejor besando y él tenía el privilegio de ser quien lo comprobara.

Maulló dentro de la boca de Fliqpy, por lo acalorado que se estaban poniendo las cosas, ese sentimiento, no había nada parecido con lo que pudiera compararlo, tan prohibido, peligroso, en su mente paso el leve pensamiento de intentar cambiar a Fliqpy, si eso ocurría no tendría que matarlo, cosa que no quería hacer, aunque fuera el más vil y despreciable, no quería matar a nadie, a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario.

Fliqpy se separó llevándose consigo un hilo transparente, un beso muy húmedo era el que tuvo, que terminó con el lamiendo sus labios pícaramente, antes de preguntar burlón con una sonrisa que tiraba más de su boca de un lado que del otro, aún permanecía en cuclillas muy cerca del otro, enfrentándolo directamente, cara a cara.

"¿Cómo se siente que te bese la persona que está a punto de matarte?" Un rubor cruzó el rostro de Flippy y agachó la mirada apenado por el color en sus mejillas "Lo supuse"

'¡Pero que reacción tan encantadora!, esta sonrojado ¿será de vergüenza?, se debe estará odiando a sí mismo en este momento, y a mí también'

'No estuvo tan mal, pensé que sería desagradable, yo también lo odio, es extraño sus labios sean suaves, intentare no cortarlos. Me gustaría saber ¿qué piensa?, si lo volviera a hacer ¿qué pasaría?, ¿se humillaría más?, pero no…, es suficiente por ahora'

Estuvo a punto de levantarse pero Flippy lo impidió, con la mano que cubría la herida sujetó a Fliqpy del cuello de su playera, tirando hacia donde estaba él de rodillas y haciendo que dejara de apuntar con el arma a su cabeza, al igual que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer de rodillas.

Estampó sus labios contra Fliqpy besándolo otra vez, el sorprendido resultó ser su personalidad retorcida, que no comprendió las razones, desde un principio lo había hecho como una ofensa, pero parecía no haber sido tomada como tal.

El ¿qué estaba sucediendo?... fue muy apenas registrado por sus sentidos, su asombro era demasiado grande para dejarlo pensar con claridad, solo… si acaso... !era verdad!

Ya no había pavor en los ojos de Flippy que se fundían nuevamente con la mirada de Fliqpy, menos intensa que la primera, sintiendo la inseguridad del bueno con sus movientes torpes intentando imitarlo, escasamente lo conseguía, a un ritmo más lento, un beso paciente que se acercaba en eficacia, porque Fliqpy sin pensarlo lo correspondió.

No era tan profundo, pero tenía bastante movimiento en los labios, que se masajeaban, confirmando una y otra vez que están ahí y lo que estaban haciendo, hasta que la tímida lengua de Flippy comenzó a aventurarse dentro de la boca de Fliqpy.

Fliqpy, quiso morder la lengua, algo molesto por las acciones de su otro ser, pero se abstuvo, curioso por ver hasta dónde podía llegar, reconocía el valor que debió de tener para poder hacerlo y su ira iba disminuyendo mientras se aventuraba esa osadía a ir más lejos.

Los ojos verdes olivo que lo veían eran por completo tímidos y tenían un brillo de pena en ellos, comprensible era de suponer lo mucho que se debatió internamente por haberlo hecho, las muchas consecuencias y los contras, ningún autentico aspecto positivo que valiera la pena, entonces ¿por qué?, le hubiera gustado saber que ocultaban detrás, los pensamientos que navegaban era mínimamente correcto, pero ya no podía hacerlo, no más…

Ya no estaba con él, fue un sentimiento extraño entenderlo definitivamente, nunca formaría parte otra vez, estaba solo, una mezcla de tristeza y felicidad por la libertad lo invadió, pero la tristeza comenzó a ganar ante el sentimiento dulce, desolador, esa era su realidad, el único consuelo que recibía eran los labios que lo trataban con tanta amabilidad y lo hacían sentir unido de nuevo a lo único a lo que había estado apegado durante años.

Por fin se separó Flippy examinando lo que acababa de hacer y el semblante sin expresiones de Flipqy.

"Se siente a soledad" Respondió a su pregunta jactándose con una pequeña sonrisa y soltó la camiseta negra de su agarre.

Un improvisto tan poco esperado, que en ningún momento Fliqpy hubiera podido imaginar que ocurriría tal cosa, nada de eso debería haber afectado sus planes, pero lo hacía.

No era duda, él lo mataría, de eso estaba seguro, pero ¿por qué había sentido como si algo en su pecho se hubiera comprimido causándole un malestar?, parecido al dolor.

Molestó por las palabras salidas de la boca de Flippy, estrechó la mirada y apretó los dientes, enojado lo abofeteó tan fuerte que su palma hormigueo. Se puso de pie, mirando al bueno hacia abajo, cuando este levantó la mirada para verlo, esos ojos que brillaron con presunción, lo hicieron enfurecer.

Los sentimientos eran inútiles, estos no podían hacer nada por ti, eran más un estorbo, ¿cómo podía existir sentimiento?, solo podía existir el dolor, le mostraría que la mejor manera de sobrevivir ante el mundo era deshaciéndose de ellos.

Apuntó el arma de fuego entre las cejas, no podía contener una risita despreciativa, que se hacía más fuerte, era tonto que sintiera su estómago retorcerse, todo por culpa de ese idiota.

"Yo esperaba el acerté enojar" Dijo Fliqpy entre risas presionando más la boquilla del cañón, su sonrisa era la personificación de la locura "¡Siempre… siempre… tienes que arruinar mi diversión!" Gritó furioso, cambiando drásticamente "¡Es tan difícil…!" Se calló abruptamente, desdibujando toda expresión de su rostro.

¿Por qué estaba tan molesto?, ¿por qué no lo había matado de una vez?, ¿por qué?… ¿por qué… había dolido más cuando gritó?, los sentimientos que no fueran la ira, odio, dolor, eran desconocidos, no conocía nada que le causara semejante dolor, muy distinto…, muy distinto a todo lo demás.

"Contestame ..." Exigió Fliqpy calma calculadora.

Separó la pistola de Flippy, en ese momento, el bueno sintió un gran alivio al no tener su vida pendiendo de un hilo, un hilo sostenido por las manos de un homicida, alivio que no duró, recibió una patada en el estómago que sacó todo el aire de su pecho, haciendo que cayera de bruces al suelo por el dolor.

Ahí en el suelo, Fliqpy le dio vuelta boca arriba con el pie, Flippy jadeaba bruscamente intentando tomar el aire que no conseguía, sus ojos vidriaban y sus dientes apretaron tan fuerte que su mandíbula dolía, el aire apenas podía pasar por su boca, si no fuera poco, Fliqpy pisó su pecho y escuchó el sonido de un hueso querer romperse, eso no era bueno, gimió por el dolor y Fliqpy sonrió por ello.

"Lo que sientes en este momento es dolor, ¿no es así?" Una sonrisa afilada se extendía en su rostro, disfrutando del sonido de sus gemidos y jadeos "¿No es así?" Preguntó exigente apoyando más peso sobre el pecho de Flippy.

Flippy asintió con desesperación infundida por el agudo dolor de sus costillas y el remanente del dolor en su estómago e inútilmente intentó quitarse el pie de encima empujándolo con la mano de su brazo sano.

"Entonces, si yo no estoy lastimado como tú... ¿por qué siento dolor?" En parte era curiosidad, pero esa duda sería algo que no lo dejaría en paz si la dejaba pasar, no estaría preguntando si no fuera absolutamente necesario, no podía responderla por sí mismo.

"¿A qué… t-te refieres?" Jadeó y después tosió Flippy sintiendo más dolor que antes.

"Algo duele y no sé qué es, quiero que tú me lo digas" No había burla en nada de aquello, era serio lo que decía, su rostro sin expresiones lo demostraba.

"¡Como voy a saberlo!" Repuso Flippy molesto, quizás se trataba de otro juego, con el que no tenía paciencia y ni ánimos para tratar.

"Te diré como" Dejo de pisarlo y le dio una patada a un costado, en esa ocasión claramente Flippy escuchó algo dentro de él crujir y un dolor casi insoportable, gimió e instintivamente intento ponerse en posición fetal, cubriendo el costado que tanto le dolía con su mano "Quizás pueda mostrarte cómo se siente" Fliqpy lo obligó a ponerse boca arriba una vez más a pesar del dolor, no podía hacer nada, el dolor apenas estaba en niveles tolerables, poco faltaba para que se desmallara.

"Debería apuñalarte o dispararte…" Se sentó con las piernas abiertas sobre el vientre de Flippy, cada una cayendo al costado, apoyándose con las rodillas en el suelo "Aquí" Puso el arma de fuego sobre el pecho del lado izquierdo, donde estaba el corazón.

"¿Es… ahí dónde te duele?" Preguntó Flippy con incredulidad.

"Ya vas captando, pero seré más específico…" Se acercó, planeando aterrarlo con palabras amenazantes susurradas en el oído, pero a medio camino sucedió algo que no espero, fue tomado con la guardia baja.

Cuando estaba cerca del rostro de Flippy la mano útil de este, lo tomó de la nuca, empujándolo en otra dirección, el también levantó la cabeza apoyada en el suelo y capturó los labios de Fliqpy en un beso.

Aunque hubiera querido separase Fliqpy, no pudo, al momento en que se fundieron dentro de ese contacto el dolor desapareció inmediatamente y llenó su pecho con una calidez, su corazón se aceleró, pudiendo escucharlo en sus oídos, ya lo había notado antes, cada vez que hacia eso sentía la cercanía que perdió con el otro, pero ¿por qué extrañaba estar cerca?

Flippy rompió el contacto, obligado a hacerlo, el hormigueo en sus pulmones no lo dejo seguir, tosió girando la cabeza hacia un lado, jadeando descansó la cabeza en el suelo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Ya no duele" Insinuó Flippy haciendo su sonrisa más grande "¿No es así?" Aflojó la mano que sostenía a su alter ego de la nuca y la dejó caer al suelo, a un costado de su cuerpo, ya no tenía fuerzas para levantar siquiera su mano.

Este negó sin pensar mucho en su respuesta, concentraba toda su atención en lo que acababa de suceder, otra vez, lo había besado, Flippy no tenía una mente tan negra, no lo haría solo para burlarse de Fliqpy, como este había hecho.

"A mí también me empezó a doler desde que me besaste" Dijo Flippy tosiendo un poco al final de la frase.

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó confundido, sus ojos amarillos también se llenaron de esa confusión.

"Yo tampoco lo sé" Admitió, tosió más, y fuerte, Flippy suspiró con pesadez, pensando en su propio malestar.

No podía creerse que lo hubiera hecho, incluso más de una vez, pero fue así, tampoco entendía sus razones, estaba mal, muy mal, entonces… ¿qué era esa tentación que tenía por repetirlo?, que fuera incorrecto lo hacía más irresistible y provocativo, la sensualidad de lo malo que lo atraía con esos labios.

Teniendo duda en sus propios labios, Fliqpy seguía sin pensar muy bien las cosas, todo parecía ir demasiado rápido, con solo dar una mirada a Flippy y verlo descansar de esa forma exhausto y jadeando, su boca hormigueo de solo pensarlo.

Lanzó el arma a un lado, que se deslizó por el suelo y se perdió en alguna parte, puso sus manos en el piso a ambos lados de la cabeza del bueno, mirando hacia abajo, directamente encima de su rostro, un semblante que veía todo el tiempo cada vez que echaba un vistazo a un espejo.

Había algo en los ojos de ambos que aunque parecía erróneo decía que todo estaba bien y ya nada importaba, el contacto se perdió cuando Fliqpy cerró sus ojos y lo besó, Flippy también los cerró y se dejó llevar.

Su beso era salvaje, diferente a los anteriores, uno que ambos disfrutaban con intensidad y mutua participación, atando sus lenguas en él, sin querer soltarse o respirar, un rubor apareció en el rostro de ambos, más notorio en Flippy, el que sentía recorrer un calor con rapidez por todo su cuerpo.

Los pulmones de Flippy picaban, una sensación difícil de ignorar, que también quemaba su garganta al intentar contenerla, intentó aportarse como lo había hecho antes para toser, pero Fliqpy se lo impidió reteniéndolo en su sitio, sujetando su rostro con las manos, Fliqpy empujó más adentro la lengua ante el intento de escape, haciendo maullar a Flippy.

Pero el ardor se había hecho insoportable, instintivamente giró la cabeza a un lado y tosió tan pronto como lo había hecho, manchando la pared con su sangre, una salpicadura roja adornó el muro.

Se sorprendió por ver su sangre, era una muy mala señal, lo primero que vino a su mente al verla fue que una costilla rota había perforado un pulmón, se estremeció por la punzada de dolor que acompañó a la sangre después de esta.

Fliqpy, también se quedó viendo la sangre en la pared y la que una quedaba dentro de la boca de Flippy y se extendía en un hilo que corría desde sus labios bajando por un lado de su mejilla.

"Mmm… parece que vas a conseguir matarme" Dijo Flippy con una sonrisa incomprensible en su rostro.

"Si eso parece" Contestó Fliqpy sin expresión de satisfacción, en vez de ello sonrió con algo de suavidad.

La mano de Flippy se deslizo por su costado, aprovechando lo distraído que estaba su alter ego, buscó algo en un bolsillo oculto en su chaqueta.

Esa sensación Fliqpy la conocía a la perfección, era tan familiar, trajo consigo algunos recuerdos no muy agradables, echando un vistazo a aquello, identifico lo que sabía desde un principio, no gritó, o gimió, solo aceptó ese dolor, a un costado de su vientre tenía una navaja enterrada a profundidad, empuñado por Flippy, que lo miraba con un dolor inimaginable en los ojos, las lágrimas se habían corrido por su rostro y unos sollozos casi inaudibles lograban salir de su garganta.

"No eres tan inútil como parces" Las palabras de Fliqpy lo hicieron calmarse un poco, pero no dejo de llorar en silencio.

Él no quería nada de aquello, ¿por qué no simplemente Fliqpy y él podían llevarse bien?, si solo dejara de matar, no tendría que eliminarlo, porque las cosas eran así.

"Creo que ya lo entendí" Dijo Fliqpy liberando la mano de Flippy del cuchillo que aún sostenía.

Una vez hecho aquello, sacó el arma blanca dejando a la herida sangrar, se deshizo de ella de igual manera que el arma de fuego, arrojándola a donde fuera.

Fliqpy movió una mano por el pecho de Flippy, mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa a la vez que deslizó sus dedos por este, aprovechó para acariciarlo un poco, palpando con suavidad buscó en ambos costados, hasta escuchar gemir al bueno de dolor, se detuvo en la sección media, examinando el daño en las costillas.

Flippy sangraba internamente, con un pulmón perforado y dos costillas rotas, mientras que Fliqpy también sangraba por dentro y fuera, el cuchillo había logrado cortar unas venas y arterias y dañar algún órgano, aunque no sabía cuál, el dolor lo decía todo, sangraba bastante y un charco rojo comenzaba a formarse debajo de los dos.

La mano de Flippy fue despojada del aroma y bañada de toda la sangre que había corrido por el mango hasta sus dedos, Fliqpy persuadió a estos con los suyos propios de separarse y entrelazó su mano con el bueno.

"Yo aún no, podrías explicarme" Bromeó Flippy.

No estaba en condiciones para hablar, tenía dificultad para respirar y a cada poco tocia más sangre, se estaba ahogando con ella.

Fliqpy se acercó al oído y habló con voz suave.

"Mentí" Bromeó y soltó una risa que se apagó con rapidez "Aun no lo entiendo, pero aunque no lo entiendo… hay algo de lo que estoy seguro" Se alejó para mirar a Flippy, el que casi se desmayaba y la voz de Fliqpy era lo único que le retenía de irse "Me gusta hacer esto" Lo besó.

El sabor metálico dominaba dentro de la boca de Flippy, cosa que le gusto más aun a Fliqpy, los dos se sentían mareados, pero se siguieron besando.


End file.
